Disney's Nina and Peter Pan
by ninamguillen97
Summary: Once there was a teenage girl named Nina who dream about going to the place where she'll never grow up and being a girl forever. But when her parents told her to grow up, she doesn't want to grow up. Until Peter Pan came and took her to Neverland for having fun of adventure and especially starting to fell in love.
1. Chapter 1 The Second Star To The Right

**Nina and Peter Pan **

**Chapter 1**

**The Second Star To The Right/I Don't Want To Grow Up**

* * *

This is all happen before and it will all happening again. But this time it happened in Florida. It happen in the town of Pembroke Pines. That house is the home of the Guillen Family and Peter Pan choose this house because there was people who believe in him. One Night, Linda and her husband Alfredo were getting ready to go to the party for adults.

"Honey hurry up we don't want to be late for the party," said Linda.

"Yes Linda I know I'm almost getting dressed," said Alfredo.

While they're getting ready for the party, outside the window where Peter Pan came is the room of Nina Guillen. Nina is a 16 year old girl, who believes Peter Pan. She likes Peter Pan so much and used be her favorite heroes, she also dreaming that someday she'll going to the place where she wants to be a girl and to have fun forever. Right now she made a YouTube video about Peter Pan. She put the song "The Second Star To The Right" and put the pictures of Peter Pan she took the pictures with her DS camera. The room next store is Nina's grandparents Blanca and Alfredo they're used to lived separately. But since Grandpa Alfredo was sick and can't walk, they decided to live with them and keep eye of Nina and her brother, A.J.

But before it happened, Linda and Alfredo went to Nina's room to check what she was doing.

"Hi Nina" said Linda.

"Hi Mom and Dad" said Nina

"What are you doing?" said Alfredo

"I just already made my video and upload to YouTube."

"Really what is it about?" asked Linda.

"About my favorite hero, Peter Pan" said Nina.

"Nina you got to stop thinking about him and make about someone else like Aladdin, or Hercules" said Alfredo.

"But Dad I like him so much and I believed that he's real and he probably come to my room."

"Nina Miranda, you don't understand I think Peter Pan is not real and there's no such thing"

"Dad don't say it and I hate when you say it"

"Nina you are 16 years old and it means you had to grow up," argued Alfredo.

"But I don't want to grow up, you can't make me a woman,"cried Nina.

"Fine, but starting tomorrow you'll start learning about being a woman, try to getting to graduate from high school and get to college. It's means, NO MORE THINKING ABOUT PETER PAN!"

"NO NO NO!" cried Nina

"Yes Nina Yes now go say good night to your grandparents and your brother and go to bed, your mother and I are leaving to the party in the few minutes"

"Yes Dad" said Nina as she about to go to her grandparent and her brother to say goodnight.

"Goodnight Grandma and Grandpa Alfredo, Buena Noche"

"Goodnight Nina" said Grandma Blanca and Grandpa Alfredo.

Then she says goodnight to A.J. and went back to her room ready to bed. As she says goodnight to her dad. Linda was waiting for her to be in bad and get tucked her in.

"Oh Mom I don't really want to grow up, I just want to be a girl and have fun" said Nina.

"Now Nina you heard what your dad says you 16 years old and you must stop thinking about Peter Pan" said Linda.

"But Mom"

"No buts now go to sleep, you'll start a new life tomorrow"

"Good Night, Mom have a good time at the party!"said Nina

"Good Night, Nina and I will," said Linda as she kiss her cheek and left her room.

After they left to the party, Nina got up the bed and open her window, she feels a cool wind breeze her hair and look at the star. She saw two stars twinkle one twinks little and another twinkles a lot and it's big. She look closely and saw the second star to the right . She didn't know Peter Pan is real yet but she is about to make a wish.

"I wish I want to go to the place where I won't grow up and stay as a girl forever" she said as she is about to sing.

"The Second Star To The Right shines in the night for you to tell you that a dream you planned really can come true."

"The Second Star To The Right shines with the light that's rare and is Neverland you'll need it's light will lead you there"

"Twinkle Twinkle little star, so I'll know where you are, gleaming in the sky above lead me to the land I've been dreamed on"

"And when our journey is through each time we say "Goodnight" I'll thank the little star that shines the second from the right"

Then after she sings, she went to bed sleeps with her Peter Pan plush doll and hope her wish come true.


	2. Chapter 2 The Boy Enter The Window

**Nina and Peter Pan **

**Chapter 2**

**A Boy Enter The Window/Nina Meet Peter Pan**

* * *

While Nina is asleep dreaming about Neverland, everything outside her house was quiet, but without her notices a mysterious boy and a glowing yellow orb landing on the roof and looked around if there's anything dangerous like dogs or cats, and it's clear after all the Guillen Family doesn't have pets. So they sneaky flew and looking in each window, they saw Grandma Blanca and Grandpa Alfredo sleeping, the other window shows A.J. sleeping too. But then they saw the window that is open and that takes to Nina's room so they decided to go in and explore this room. That's when the boy enters the window. He looks around until he saw Nina sleeping with the doll that looks like him, she seem to be his age which was 16 years old. He was staring at the girl until he hears the chime noise and landing on his shoulder.

"Yes Tink that's her, the girl who believes us and wants to go to Neverland" said the boy.

"Come on Tinker Bell we better pack up her stuff and wake her up so we could go to Neverland, I bet the Lost Boys is going to like her and be our new mother".

While he was packing her clothes, toothpaste, toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, body wash with brush and more stuff ready for Neverland, Nina was about to wake up without notice she hears a boy's voice that he was about to take her to Neverland, but she still sleeping and thought it was a dream anyway. Then when he done packing, he was about to wake Nina up.

"Psst hey girl wake up" he whispered shaking her arm as she was to get up.

She yawned and stretching, try to open her eye and thinking who woke her up. As she awakes, she gasped and saw a boy that was about her age.

The color of his hair was red or auburn, his hair style is shaggy bangs, the cloths was wearing is light green shirt tights, dark green pants, his shoes was tan, and he's wearing a regular green hat with the red feather in it plus his ears is like a elf.

"Hello...are you Peter Pan?" asked Nina

"Yes I'm Peter Pan the one and only how about you what's your name?" asked Peter Pan.

"My name is Nina, Nina Miranda Guillen"

"Nina that's a beautiful name" said Peter Pan.

"Thank you Peter, so I heard you that you talking about taking me to Neverland is this true?" asked Nina.

"Yes Nina it's true but I also heard you wish you want to go where you'll never grow up and you were singing, oh I like you singing your voice sounds beautiful"

"Why thank you Peter, the reason I was singing is because my parents wants me to grow up, but I don't want to grow up I always want to be a girl and have fun. So I made a wish that I wanna go to Neverland , I knew it my wish just came true and I'm glad you came Peter"

"Yep that's right Nina and that's the reason I came cause I'll gotta escort you to Neverland and you'll be our new mother for me and the Lost Boys"

"Really why yes Peter Pan I'll go with you and I will be your mother for you and Lost Boys I'll do the best for you and boys to do. I'll tell stories at bedtime, clean your hideout and cooking food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner"

"Excellent come on Nina let's go" said Peter Pan as he was about to teach her how to fly.


	3. Chapter 3 Peter Teach Nina How To Fly

**Nina and Peter Pan **

**Chapter 3**

**Peter Teach Nina How To Fly/The Flight to Neverland**

* * *

Before Peter Pan teach Nina how to fly, Nina told Peter that she doesn't want to go to Neverland with the pajama on. So she took the cloth to wear and went to her bathroom to change. She got dressed and went out the bathroom and ready to go. She wears a short green t-shirt, blue jeans with the belt on, and sneakers.

"Ok Nina before you can fly I had to ask Tinker Bell to put the pixie dust on you" said Peter Pan.

"Oh Tinker Bell where are you" said Peter

The magic orb just flew and came out in pixie form land in Peter's shoulder.

"Oh there you are Tink I want you to meet Nina, come on Nina say hello to Tinker Bell"

"Hi Tinker Bell it's very nice to meet you" said Nina.

Tinker Bell use to be the tinker fairy in Pixie Hallow. She help her fairy friends getting ready to change the seasons every year. But right now with Peter's around Tinker Bell use to be Peter's best fairy friend. But every times Peter brought girls from Earth to Neverland, Tinker Bell starting to feel jealous and even can lose her hot temper by see her face turn red. Now hope she won't feel jealous at Nina starting to like Peter, maybe.

"Now Tink give your pixie dust to Nina" said Peter

But Tink won't listen to Peter.

"Tink"

But Tink still won't listen Peter because she's jealous at Nina. So she turn around and stump her foot.

"Huh gosh Tink if she can't fly, I guess I'll carry her then"

Now Tink listen to Peter because she doesn't want Peter to carry Nina to Neverland. So starting sparkly pixie dust all over Nina.

"Alright Tink I guess that's enough for now" said Nina.

"Alright Nina now that you have pixie dust on you, the last thing to do it's think happy thought" said Peter

"Go on Nina think your happy thoughts" said Peter as she was about to close her eye and about to say it.

"Ok here I go happy thoughts uh Swimming, Disney World, Disney Cruise, play games, making videos on YouTube, Neverland, Mermaids, Indians, and Peter Pan!"

Then magic things happen to Nina, when she saying her happy thought without her notice, she starting to feel that she's not on the ground. Once she open her eye she gasp and starting to laugh that she's flying.

"OMG I can fly, look at me Peter I'm flying!"

She was so happy as she flying around and around her room. But without her warning, her grandparents and her brother woke up and come to her room to what's with the noise. It means it's time for Nina and Peter to go as Peter ask Tink to use the pixie dust to carry Nina's stuff while on their journey to Neverland.

"So Nina are you ready to go where you'll never grow up?" asked Peter.

"Yes Peter Pan I'm ready to start my adventures with you" said Nina.

As they're about to leave they hear the door that was about to open.

"Oh no is my family they hear us and about to come in!" shocked Nina.

"Quick Nina grab my hand and hold on tight" said Peter as Nina grab his hand, tightly.

"Here We Goooo, off to Neverland!" shouted Peter Pan as they flew through the window into the nighttime sky.

They left just in time as Grandma Blanca, Grandpa Alfredo, and A.J. came and they got shocked that Nina is gone, they looked the open window and saw Nina and Peter Pan flew higher and higher until they completely disappear like they're heading to space.

"Oh dear I can't believe she's gone without saying goodbye to us" said Blanca

"Don't worry Blanca, I'm sure Linda and our son won't know that she ran I'm mean flew away" said Alfredo.

Meanwhile, Nina and Peter Pan were having fun flying over the town of Pembroke Pines, they skipping the clouds, seeing planes flying with people in it that they're sleeping but some children woke up and saw them flying by themselves. They thought it was imagination but it was real. Then they flew across the buildings and they went to tallest building to for a quick stop and saw beautiful town from above.

"Oh Peter the town of Pembroke Pines from way above with lights looks so beautiful." said Nina

"Yes it is more beauty then the city of London I use to be there before" said Peter

"Really Peter you been in London a lot before you went to my town in Florida and met me?" asked Nina

"Yes Nina I did, London is where I met Wendy and Jane and I took them to Neverland, they been having fun adventure with me, but..."

"But what Peter tell me what happen to Wendy and Jane?"

"Well unfortunately Wendy just grew up first before Jane came, and also Jane grew up too, then everyone in London doesn't believe me.

So I decided to move from England to United States where I will find someone who believe me, then when I'm in Florida, Tinker Bell told me that she found someone who believe me and that's you Nina, you're the one I been looking for you and you believe me all the time."

"Wow that's awesome and I'm glad you found and rescue me from my parents that want me to grow up."

"No problem and I'm glad you believe me so thank you Nina Guillen" said Peter Pan

"Oh you welcome Peter Pan" said Nina as she was about to hug Peter and Peter was hugging her as well.

"So Peter where Neverland is at?" asked Nina

"There is right above the sky Nina, second star to the right..."

"and straight on till morning" said Nina

"Yep and we're almost there come on Nina" said Peter as he grab her hand and continue their flight. They flew higher and higher until when they almost close to the star, Peter wants Nina to hold his hand and they went in super speed, almost broke the atmosphere and good thing Nina didn't scream cause she like going so fast like she been in the roller coaster or thrill rides. Then for the moment they slowed down, Nina had finally arrived in Neverland.

"There it is Nina, we're here in Neverland what do you think?" asked Peter.

"Oh Peter this is so magical and wonderful" said Nina.

"Well come on, I give you a tour of Neverland and then you'll meet the Lost Boys in my hideout" said Peter.

"Ok Peter" said Nina as they were going down to Neverland where Peter Pan shows Nina around land.


	4. Chapter 4 The Tour Of Neverland

**Nina and Peter Pan **

**Chapter 4**

**The Tour of Neverland/Nina meets The Lost Boys**

* * *

Now that Nina and Peter Pan arrived in Neverland, Peter decided to take Nina the tour of Neverland. So they started by going down and flew to see the whole land, then when they got to the rainbow Peter, wants her to touch the rainbow and she did. She touch it and it's feel like wonderful that could imagine then they went through the rainbow and got cover all over with rainbow. Peter Pan covered in red, yellow, orange and green. Nina covered in green also with blue, violet and indigo, they laugh a lot about it. Then they went through Skull Rock,they have fun making echo a lot. As they exits Skull Rock, Nina saw lots of flying fish that goes up and dive into the water. Next, Nina and Peter went into the Indian Encampment, they decided to spin around the totems, but good thing they didn't get dizzy. Then as they reach Mermaid Lagoon, Peter let go Nina goes zip lined on the water but the mermaids grabbed her without Peter notice where did she go. The mermaids was staring at Nina touching her hand and skin, one mermaid filled the shell with water. Before that Tinker Bell saw that the mermaid was about to get Nina wet, she seems saying "Yeah Yeah girls wet Nina". But the mermaid fail when Peter Pan grabbed her and as the mermaid try throw water at Nina, it lands on the other mermaids instead. It made Tinker Bell feeling angry and almost try not to lose her temper without let her head turned red. As they almost done with the tour of Neverland, Peter lay down in air and Nina stand on Peter, try to make sure not to fall.

"Hey this is great Nina, I bet you can stay here forever" said Peter

Nina was about to saying it back to by staring at his brown eye. But she got hit by Tinker Bell and starting to fall since her pixie dust wears off.

"AHHHHHH" screamed Nina

Peter was starting to laugh, then Nina shouted to Peter

"Peter Pan help meeeee!

Then Peter Pan went down and got her on his back, she was now safe.

"Peter do you see what Tink did this to me, she did this on purpose" said Nina

"Oh she just jealous all girls get around me" said Peter

"Oh really humph how very nice of you"

"Well let's go to my hideout you'll gotta meet the Lost Boys when we get there"

"Ok Peter let's go I can't wait to meet them" said Nina as they headed to Peter's Hideout.

Once they got there to the hideout, Peter drop Nina off the top of the hideout, she slides down, bounce on the bed made of bear furs and caught her by Peter Pan.

"That was fun huh, Nina? asked Peter

"Yes that was awesome slide let's do it again" said Nina

"Maybe later Nina let's meet the Lost Boys" said Peter Pan as he's about to call the lost boys.

"Lost Boys FALLS IN!"

Then for the moment Peter shout out, the Lost Boys just swooped in and feels excited that Peter is back with another girl.

Then Peter shouts the boys to introduce their name to Nina.

"Slighty, Nibs The Twins, Cubby and that's Tootles" said The Lost Boys.

"Boys this is Nina, she came from the town of Pembroke Pines, Florida in United States, she'll be our new mother and she'll do her best for us. She'll can clean our hideout, cooking 3 courses meal for us and she'll tell stories to us." said Peter.

"Hooray!" said the Lost Boys.

"Well it's nice to meet you boys, but I'm starting feel a bit tired after my long flight" said Nina, yawning.

"But don't worry boys I'll starting to cook dinner and I'll tell stories before bed."

"Ok Nina" said The Lost Boys in unison.

"Wow Nina I'll see you feel tired well come on I'll take you to your new room that is right next to my room plus your stuff is there too" said Peter

"Thank You Peter" said Nina

As they entered, Nina saw what her new room look like. It has a bed covered with deer furs night table has a candle as a lamp, the walls is just like the one in Nina's original room and that's pink and green her favorite color. It has a closet and drawers where she'll put her cloths away it has a basket for her dirty cloths so the fairies can do the laundry for her.

"So Nina what do you think of your new room now that you'll start living in Neverland with us?" asked Peter Pan

"Oh yes Peter it's beautiful then my original bedroom back in Florida." said Nina

"Well I'm glad you like it. By the way have a good nap Nina I'll wake you up in the few hrs, let me know if you need me, I'm in the next room to you" said Peter

"Thanks Peter I'll see you later and thanks again for taking me to Neverland" said Nina

"You Welcome Nina I'll see you later too" said Peter Pan as he left her room getting rest from a long flight too.

Nina just unpack her stuff that Peter pick up for her included cloths toothbrush and toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner and body wash for taking a bath or shower her DS to take a pictures of natures in Neverland, her laptop so she can make videos about Peter Pan and send to YouTube and watched the videos, her IPhone with her headphones so she can listen the music and check her emails, extra pillow and blanket to get comfortable for napping and sleeping and her Peter Pan plush doll that she cannot be sleep with. Then after she unpack and put away, Nina took off her sneakers and get cover up with blanket, put her music on from the Disney movies she like, she lay down and start nap holding her doll. As she naps starting to dream about how she met Peter Pan and flying toward Neverland. The dream that she'll never forget.


	5. Chapter 5 Hook's Revenge

**Nina and Peter Pan **

**Chapter 5**

**Hook's Revenge/Nina's First Night in Neverland**

* * *

While Nina is taking nap, outside the hideout locating in Pirate Cove. Captain Hook is about to start a new evil plan to get rid of Peter Pan.

Captain Hook is Peter Pan's arch nemesis, ever since he came to Neverland, he wanted to have a treasure from Neverland. But with Peter Pan around he always starting fighting with swords, then before the end of their fight, Peter cut his left hand and threw to the crocodile, that's what Hook is afraid of; everytime he hears 'Tick-Tock" the sound of the clock, he starting to get freaked out and shouted help to his henchmen, Mr. Smee. It was so funny that made Peter Pan laugh a lot and always calls his name "Captain Codfish".

Right now, Mr. Smee went to Captain Hook's room to tell Hook that Peter Pan is back with another girl from Earth.

"Excuse me captain sorry to get disturbed you" said Mr. Smee

"But I have news to tell you about Peter Pan"

"What is it Smee what news you want to tell me about Pan" asked Captain Hook

"Well captain is just that Pan is back and he brought another girl to Neverland"

"WHAT! do you say Pan is back and brought a girl to here?" asked Hook again

"Why yes captain the crew also talks about that I had heard already"

"Well, well so if Pan bought a girl here, then I have a plan for my revenge Smee" said Hook

"What is it what's your plan for your revenge captain?" asked Smee

"My plan is Smee, we'll kidnap a girl tomorrow morning, when she going out of Pan's hideout for exploring or stuff she is doing, we'll take her aboard the Jolly Roger and when Peter Pan is coming to rescue her, I'll trapped him and be gone in water forever!" said Hook as he starting to laugh, evilly.

"Wow it seem like a great plan captain" said Smee

"Why thank you Mr. Smee, now go tell the crew to get ready for tomorrow, we'll gotta get Peter Pan's new friend" said Hook as he continues to laugh.

A Few Hours Later, Nina was continuing napping keeping the same dream about her magic moment happened.

Until, Peter Pan came in sneaky and starting to crow at Nina.

"_cock-a-doodle-doo_" crowed Peter Pan as Nina just woke up.

"Hi Peter Pan" said Nina

"Hi Nina how's your nap?" asked Peter

"I had a wonderful nap now that I got here to Neverland, plus I have wonderful dream about meeting you and our flight to Neverland" said Nina

"Wow Nina that's a great dream about me" said Peter Pan

"By the way Nina what's that thing you listening to while you nap, I never seen this thing before?" asked Peter

"This is my IPhone, I use it to call my parents and my friends, also use to listen to my music that I bought songs and album from ITunes plus to check my email and this thing on my ears is called headphones, you'll use it to listen to the music, and they won't hear noise from outside"

"Wow can I hear it on your headphone?" asked Peter

"Sure Peter here I'll help you put it on your ears" said Nina as she put the headphone on his pointed ears.

"There you go, now I'll put the song on for you"

She was selected the songs that Peter Pan is gotta like it. So she chose "The Second Star To The Right" from the Disney movie that named after him.

He listened until the song ended.

"Wow Nina that music on your phone is awesome and I like it" said Peter

"Well I'm glad you like it and I'll show you other things I do in Florida before came here" said Nina as she took out her laptop and go online to YouTube. She shows him videos that she made about him, and he like it. She also made the lyrics from the movies, they sing along together.

Suddenly when the sun was set and it's nighttime, Nina and Peter Pan had to set ready for dinner. She started cooking soup while Peter just went out to get the ingredients. As she set the table, Peter Pan just came back with the ingredients as she continue cooking dinner. Once the soup is ready Nina, serves and starting to pour soup in each bowl. One for Slightly, one for Nibs, two for Twins, one for Cubby, one for Tootles and one for Peter Pan. As they started to eat soup, Nina started to get nervous that they never gotta like her cooking, she tried to do her best without follow the recipes. But when they tastes the soup, they starting to like her cooking, They said it was delicious and she glad they like it. After dinner, Nina started set the beds ready for bed, while Peter set his bed ready also too. Then she's started telling boys some stories. The story she's telling is about Snow White who is the fairest in the land, how evil queen feels jealous of Snow's beauty, ran away in the woods, she clean the cottage, dwarfs working in the diamond mine, how they meet Snow White and let Snow stay to take care of the dwarfs, how she's accidentally talk to the strange old lady disguised by evil queen, ate the poison apple, and how the prince found Snow lie down in the gold coffin asleep. Then when the story is about to end, Nina is gotta telling them the happy ending.

"So when the prince kiss Snow White on her lips, he bowed down, the dwarfs was bowed down also. But then for the magic moment happened, True Love's First Kiss spell works as Snow White just started to wake up by blink her eye twice, stretching, yawning and saw her dream prince. Dwarfs and the animals feels very happy,So Snow White says goodbye to the dwarfs, kissing to each dwarfs head, and left to the beautiful castle lived happily ever after, The End!"

The boys give a applause to Nina and playing around.

"Alright boys calm down it's time to sleep, so go to your bed and I"ll sing a lullaby to all of you" said Nina

"Yes Nina, please sing, we want to hear your singing voice" said The Lost Boys

"Okey boys" said Nina as she was about to sing "Tender Shepherd" from Peter Pan Musical.

"Tender Shepherd, Tender Shepherd"

"Let me help you count your sheep"

"One in the meadow"

"Two in the garden"

"Three in the nursery"

"Fast Asleep"

While Nina sing she tucked the Lost Boys in bed cover their blanket and kiss in each forehead.

"Tender Shepherd, Tender Shepherd"

"Watches over all his sheep"

"One, say a prayer and"

"Two, close your eyes and"

"Three sleep and happily"

"Fall Asleep, Fall Asleep"

She done singing and saw the Lost Boys fast asleep.

"(giggles) Goodnight Lost Boys" said Nina as she about to go to her room ready for her bed. Before she goes, she had to say goodnight to Peter.

"Wow Nina that was a wonderful story and nice singing lullaby to the Lost Boys" said Peter Pan

"Why thank you Peter I'm glad you like it"

"Goodnight Nina"said Peter Pan

"Goodnight Peter Pan and it's very nice to meet you"said Nina

"It's nice to meet you too Nina goodnight and sleep dreams"

"I will Peter, goodnight and see you tomorrow"said Nina as she went in her room.

Peter went in his room got his bed ready. He took his shoe off and put his hat in his night table, cover his blanket, blew his candle and fell asleep. As he sleep, he starting to have a dream about his marvelous adventure.

Nina just got her bed ready, she starting changing her clothes into pajamas. The pajamas she wears is hot pink tank-top, and light pink long pants with black slippers that she likes to wear. She got covered in deer fur blanket with the extra blanket from Florida,She put her headphone on and play her music from Snow White that she told the boys a story on her phone, holding her doll, blew her candles and fall fast asleep. As she sleeps, she starting to have a same dream about met Peter Pan and their flight of Neverland. She was glad that she left Florida and got escaped from her parents try to make her grow up. Tomorrow she'll start her own adventure in Neverland.


	6. Chapter 6 Kidnapped By Pirates

**Nina and Peter Pan **

**Chapter 6**

**Nina's Firs****t Adventure in Neverland/Kidnapped By Pirates**

* * *

It is Nina's first day of staying in Neverland since yesterday she came with Peter Pan and his pixie, Tinker Bell.

One morning, Peter Pan just woke up; he had a awesome dream about his greatest adventures. He put on his shoes and his hat, he went to his bathroom to brush his teeth and then he went to Nina's room to wake her up. In Nina's room she is still sleeping with the music on her headphone and she is hugging her doll that look like Peter Pan. She still had a beautiful dream about their first met and flight to Neverland. She was about to wake up as Peter came in and crow at Nina.

"Cock-A-Doodle-Doo" crowed Peter as Nina just woke up, yawning and stretching.

"Morning Peter Pan" said Nina

"Good morning Nina, sleep well last night?" asked Peter Pan

"Yes Peter I been sleep very well last night, how about you?" asked Nina

"Why yes Nina I been sleep very well too, and I have awesome dream about my amazing adventure" said Peter

"(giggles) Well now that we awake would you wake the boys while I've gotta go to the bathroom please?" asked Nina

"Sure Nina I see you at the kitchen, I'll set the table ready for breakfast" said Peter

"Thanks Peter, I'll see you there" said Nina as Peter left her room to wake up the Lost Boys and set the tables ready for breakfast.

Nina went to the bathroom to brush the teeth, then she set the cloths ready for today's adventure.

As she set her cloths ready Nina went out to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. She's cooking sunny-side up eggs. After cooking she serves it to the Lost Boys that just woke up and starting to eat, she also serves to Peter too. They're eating and said they like her breakfast cooking. Nina says thanks to the boys, and they done eating and got full. After she clean the table, Nina went back to her room to changed her pajamas and putting on her clothes. She's wearing a short red t-shirt, jeans with belt and her white sneakers. She wants to go exploring Neverland by taking pictures with her DS camera so she can show it to her friends outside Neverland and telling where is she and why she's gone except her parents, she doesn't want to tell them that she's in Neverland.

Then before she goes out, Nina has to tell Peter that she is going exploring, taking pictures by herself.

"Hey Peter I'm gonna go exploring, you guys go hunting, play games and have fun at new adventure today." said Nina

"Okay Nina, I see you later, but be careful there's some pirates is gotta get you" said Peter Pan

"Don't worry about me, I will be careful see you later Peter" said Nina as she left the hideout, starting exploring.

As she left the hideout, she play the music on her IPhone and the song she chose is "Shine" from Tinkerbell that named after her. She took out her DS camera and take pictures of everything she saw in Neverland. She saw animals, birds flying and fish she can see through the water. She even saw beautiful flowers, she took the pictures and decided to pick the flowers for the vase when she gets back. While she continue exploring Neverland Nina decided to sit and take a break from walking. Suddenly without her warning, she hears weird noise from the bush and the pirates came out staring to grabbed her and tie in knots around her wrist. That's when she meets Captain Hook.

"Well, well we finally got her, the girl that Peter Pan brought her to Neverland" said Captain Hook

"Excuse me, who are you and where you taking me to? asked Nina

"Oh dear, why my manners, I would like to introduce to you. I'am Captain James Hook and I'm taking you aboard my ship the "Jolly Roger" to set my trap for your friend, Peter Pan and you will be the bait for my revenge" said Hook laughing evilly

"So my dear, what's your name?" asked Hook

"I'm Nina Miranda Guillen and I don't want to be your bait for Peter, now let me go please" said Nina

"No can't do Nina, boys take her away to the Jolly Roger" said Hook as the pirates carry Nina to the Jolly Roger.

"No I don't wanna go, you hear me I don't want to go, let me go" said Nina as she was about to scream for help.

"PETER PAN HELP, SAVE ME AHHHH!" shouted Nina

But she stopped screamed by the pirates covered her mouth so Peter doesn't hear her.

Meanwhile, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys were playing hide and seek, until Peter heard someone screaming for help.

"PETER PAN HELP, SAVE ME AHHHH!"

It was Nina, she got captured by Hook and the pirates and they taking her to the ship. He knew it what Hook is up to and had to go save her. So he call up the Lost Boys to go back to the hideout for the safety of the pirates.

"Boys, Nina got captured by the pirates, I had to save her, so you boys go back to the hideout for the safety and I'll be back with her so she can tell you the next stories tonight" said Peter Pan

"Okey Peter but please be careful and bring our mother safety" said Slightly

"Don't worry boys I will"

"Hang in here Nina, I'm coming to save you" said Peter Pan as flew headed to Jolly Roger to rescue Nina.


	7. Chapter 7 On The Jolly Roger

**Chapter 7**

**On The Jolly Roger/Peter Pan Saves Nina/Nina Making A New Video**

* * *

Onboard the Jolly Roger, the pirates put Nina into the big fishing pole thing to set the trap ready for Peter Pan when he comes to rescue her.

"That's it you scurvy dogs, keep set it ready for Peter Pan" said Hook as the pirates almost done put her in the pole and moving Nina to the surface of the ocean. Then Mr. Smee using the garbage to summon the octopus. As he's dump it in the ocean the octopus smell it and eat and swimming to the surface. When Nina saw the octopus going up the water, she was scared and try to scream, but she can't cause the pirates cover her mouth with bandana. She hope Peter come to rescue her before she was about to eat by the octopus.

"Avest your eye, Smee that wretched boy, nobody but not in this cabin" said Hook as he fixing his hat right. But then someone grabbed his hat. It was Peter Pan came in time to save Nina.

"Only in your dreams, Hook" said Peter Pan as he use his dagger to rip the sail, flew through it and he ripped Hook's hat.

"I didn't know a codfish can talk" said Peter Pan

"Quick boys blast him" said Hook as they starting to shoot him with cannonball.

"Ha can't take your best shot captain" said Peter as he's starting have fun dodging the cannonball that the pirates were shooting at him and always miss him.

"Come on, you gotta better at that boy" said Peter Pan dodging the other ball through the sail again. Then he dodge at the pirate swinging with the bat like he's playing baseball.

"Whoa, uh, uh, three strikes and you out" said Peter as he dodge the another cannonball that shoot at him and swing through the other pirates hit like they playing bowling.

"Alright now that I done playing dodge the cannonball with you codfish, now where's Nina?" asked Peter to Hook

"Ah that's a good question, Pan you see she's at the top of the pole ready to be eaten by the beast" said Hook as he pointed at Nina muffing and struggles to her body trying to free herself. As Peter Pan saw her, he's starting to feel angry and took out his dagger to fight.

"Let her go, Hook" said Peter

"You mean scurvy scandral" said Peter Pan as he's doing sword fighting with Hook.

"Oh so you want her, well go get her" said Hook as he throw his sword at the ropes and Nina starting to scream as she fell to the water.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Nina as she splashed in the water and Peter Pan dived in the water right after her, but Peter got attacking by the octopus. A few minutes later above the surface Captain Hook and Mr. Smee watched the ocean, hope that Peter Pan got drown. All they saw is the black ink spreading the water and the only thing comes out is Peter's hat.

"I did it, I did it" said Hook starting to feel happy about Peter Pan gone for good.

"I can't believe it I'm free, free of Peter Pan forever and my revenge works" said Hook, laughing evilly.

"So Mr. Smee, who is bold and brilliant buccaneer who ever the briny blue?" asked Hook to Smee

"Uh Blackbeard" said Mr. Smee, but Hook hit him with his hook and fainted.

"Boys"

The pirates gasped and shouted "Hook, Hook, Hook, Hook"

"Thank You, Thank You I was good wasn't I" said Hook

But the moment happened, Peter Pan survived the attack, got Nina take out the bandanna off her mouth, floating up and crow together at Hook

"Cock-A-Doodle-Dooooo" crowed Nina and Peter Pan as Hook heard and turned around

"Do you miss me captain?" asked Peter Pan

"But do you escape the beast?" asked Hook

It was Tinker Bell, she was saving Peter from the octopus trying to get Nina. She sprinkled the octopus with pixie dust to go up until the octopus landed on the ship. The octopus started to smell it, look at Hook pretended he's a fish, and he starting wants to eat Hook.

"No,no,no, stay away from me, no, no, Smee help me, HELP ME SMEE!"said Hook as the octopus grabbed his legs and accidentally put down his pants showing the underwear that has shapes of hearts.

It made Nina and Peter Pan laugh a lot.

Still the octopus grabbed Hook and pulled Hook down to the water, he slide backward on the prank and were about to shouts at Smee.

"SMEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Hook as he went in the water.

"Hang on captain, hereeee Iiiiii comeeeee" said Mr. Smee in vibrating voice on the shaking. The octopus came out and Hook on the legs; now wearing pink long-selves shirt, still showing underwear, and shoes. It springs Hook and Smee up and landed inside the chicken coop on the bottom of the ship.

"Mr. Smee can you and fellow fixed the pranks, SO I CAN MAKE YOU WALK IT" said Captain Hook as the Smee got out the chicken coop and few of the chickens came out too. One that the egg came out and break it in mess and the other chicken ran away, lots feathers fell everywhere.

"Aye aye captain" said Mr. Smee

As Captain Hook came out, he's starting to growled and feeling angry.

"I will get you Peter Pan if it's the last thing I do" said Captain Hook

Meanwhile, Nina and Peter Pan landed in the stone near the Jolly Roger, Peter was almost done untie the ropes off her wrist and legs,

"That was amazing Peter, you dodge the cannonballs,fighting with that old codfish and you save my life" said Nina as she's hugging that makes Peter blushed.

"Uh you welcome Nina, but for now on be more careful next time and stay away from the pirates" said Peter Pan

"Got it, Peter I'll be careful next time and away from pirates" said Nina

"Ok, so do you take pictures while exploring before captured?" asked Peter to Nina

"Yes, I did Peter plus I picked the flowers so I can put it in the vase on the table" said Nina

"Oh boy can I see it please? asked Peter to Nina

"Sure" said Nina as she was about take out her camera, but suddenly they heard the cannonball and quickly ducked.

Peter gasped as he heard what Hook says.

"Pan you double crossin pipesqueak, come back here and fight like a man" said Hook

"Come and get me ya'll codfish" said Peter

Nina was raspberry at Hook as well

"Come on Nina we better fly out of here, you can show me when we came back" said Peter Pan as he took her hand tightly and quickly flew back to the hideout.

As they arrived at the hideout, the Lost Boys was so happy to see her back safety and starting to hugging at her.

"Okey boys you can let go of me now and I'm alright safe and sound." said Nina as the boys let go of her.

"So boys do you have fun at adventure?" asked Nina to the Lost Boys. They said they're having fun playing hide and seek but until Peter Pan told them to back here for the safety of pirates.

"Well why do you boys go taking a nap, Peter and I will get you ready for dinner and bed later" said Nina as the boys is going to take some rest while Nina and Peter went to her room to show him the pictures she took. Also showing him the flowers she picked and put it on the vase with the adding of water.

As she shows the pictures, Peter was starting get interested about things in between Neverland and Earth in present year which was 2014. After she's done showing pictures, Peter was about to ask her.

"Uh, Nina"

"Yes Peter"

"Are you gotta use your pictures for the new video online?'" asked Peter Pan to Nina

"Why Yes of course Peter it's just that I had to let everyone on YouTube know that Neverland is real included you Peter or else they might asking where am I and why I'm not in Florida except my family, I can't let them know."

"Then forget about them, I'm sure they forget about you and don't worry you here with"

"Thanks Peter Pan so want to see how I made and uploaded to YouTube?" asked Nina to Peter Pan

"Sure Nina" said Peter as she was about to tell him how she made videos and uploaded.

"Ok Peter before I made this I have to sync my pictures to go into the computer" said Nina as she syncing her pictures to her laptop.

"There we go now I had to name the title, let's see" said Nina thinking by scratching her head until she got a idea.

"I got it I called "The Nature Of Neverland", what do you think Peter is it a good title?" asked Nina

"Yeah that's a good title" said Peter as Nina put the song "How To Believe" from Tinker Bell movie and start making video, Peter helps her select the pictures to put it.

As Nina almost done, she shows Peter Pan how she end this video by typing "Thanks For Watching, I hope you enjoy the video!" and then she saved it, ready to upload.

"Okey now that I done let's get upload" said Nina as she shows Peter how to upload by typing the description, select the category and the key words for the search filters and clicked "Publish"

"Alright Peter it's uploading ready to see it?" asked Nina to Peter Pan

"Yes Nina let's see it"said Peter

"Okey" said Nina as she went to YouTube, visit her channel and her video is uploaded. So she click the new video and started to watch. As the video is over, Peter like it.

"Wow that was awesome and cool Nina, I like it" said Peter

"Thanks Peter I but I couldn't done it without you" said Nina

"Uh not to mention it" said Peter chuckled nervously

As the sun was set, Nina made dinner for Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. She made some spaghetti and pasta an the boys loves it as they continue eat it. After dinner, Nina tells the Lost Boys a story about how she captured by the pirates and Peter Pan came dodging the cannonball,fighting Hook and save her life from the octopus. Then when she done telling the story, she tucked the boys in and headed to her room ready for bed. She stopped at Peter to say goodnight.

"Goodnight Peter Pan"

"Goodnight Nina sleep dreams"

"I will, by the way thank you for come and saving my life" said Nina as she was about to enter her room but Peter grabbed her hand, pulled her close to him and hug Nina. It made Nina got blushed.

"You welcome Nina, see you tomorrow" said Peter Pan

He let her go and Nina went to her room. She changed to her new pajamas which was a long-selves pink shirt and her pink and green stripe pants. She sat on her bed fix the pillow to make sure it's comfortable,she play the music from Walt Disney's Pinocchio and lied down fast asleep, wondering what she is gotta do tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8 Hanging Out With Peter Pan

**Nina and Peter Pan **

**Chapter 8**

**Hanging Out With Peter Pan/Swimming In The Lake/Starting Fell In Love**

* * *

The next morning, Nina just woke up from the sunlight that hit her, she notice that is morning and good thing Peter Pan didn't come to her room to crow like a alarm for her to woke up. So she got out of the bed and went to her bathroom to brush her teeth. As she brush her teeth, she starting thinking about what's up with Peter last night that made her cheek goes red as being pulled by Peter and hugged. Then after brushed her teeth, she decided to using her laptop for watching videos on YouTube. She plug her headphone to make sure the boys doesn't hear it if they keep sleeping.

A few minutes later, Peter Pan just woke up and went to Nina's room to wake her, but Nina just woke up and she is using laptop to watch videos. Suddenly when Nina watching and listening to the music on YouTube, she feel someone poking at her shoulder and starting to freak out. She turned and saw Peter Pan sitting in mid-air at the edge of her bed.

"Oh Morning Peter" said Nina as she pause the video for few minutes.

"Morning Nina sleep well?" asked Peter Pan to Nina

"Good and you?" asked Nina to Peter

"Good as you too" said Peter

"So what are you doing now?"

"Watching and listening to music on YouTube. How about you Peter what are you doing now"

"I just woke up and gotta wake you, but you woke up instead"

"Oh that's because the sunlight from the roof of the hideout just hit me and that's what made me up without your rooster noise."

"hmm I see what you mean"

"So Peter any new adventure you and the boys are going to do today?" asked Nina to Peter Pan

"Well the Lost Boys wanna go hunting and play games by themselves, so I wanna hangout with you Nina, after all you been captured by pirates and I saved you, so for now on whenever you going outside I, Peter Pan will protect you from the pirates or dangerous things"

"Really oh thank you Peter" said Nina as she hug Peter Pan tightly that made Peter got red blushed.

"So now that we're starting hanging together what do you want do first Peter?"asked Nina to Peter Pan

"Hmm let me think, hmm have you been good at swimming?" asked Peter to Nina

"Why yes, my dad taught me how to swim ever since I was a little, why are we going swimming first?" asked Nina

"Yes and I'll show you where I used to have fun swimming before I met you"

"So what do you go ahead put swimsuit and I'll see you outside the hideout" said Peter Pan as he left her room getting ready for swim by putting his green swim-pants underneath his tight pants.

Nina just took out her green swimsuit and went to the bathroom to change and after she changed she had to put the sunscreen over her body so she would get sunburn and she put on the swim-rob with her pink flip-flop. Then before she go she had to take the few stuff and putting in her bag which is towel, extra clothes, body wash, shampoo and conditioner to take a bath after swimming in order to get rid of chlorine.

Once she done,she left the hideout where Peter is at, grabbed his hand and flew where Peter used to have fun being in the water.

"Well here it is Nina that's where we gonna swim" said Peter as they arrived and landed at the lake.

"Wow Peter this is beautiful and this is my first time swimming in Neverland, better then in swimming pool back in Florida"

"Well come on Nina let's start swimming" said Peter as he take out his belt with dagger and took off his green shirt,brown shoes,green tight pants and also his hat so he would lose it while swimming. Then before Nina took of her clothes off, she saw Peter Pan flew up, doing somersault and dived into the water. Nina gave a applause for Peter's awesome diving move. Peter just came out of surface waiting for Nina to get in the water.

"Come on Nina, the water is fine" said Peter

"Coming Peter, I'm coming" said Nina as she was taking her clothes and her flip-flop.

Then after that Nina starting her diving move and dived in the water. Peter also gave applause for Nina's cool diving move.

"That was cool Nina, come on let's do diving and jumping challenge, what are you saying? asked Peter to Nina

"Sure I like diving and jumping I'll accept your challenge" said Nina as they went out of the water and stopped at the rock where they did the diving and jumping challenge. They have fun doing different diving and jumping moves and ended up with the tied. After all they have fun and decided to play a underwater hide and seek. Nina just started counting from the surface and Peter went in underwater to find a spot to hide. When she finished counting, she went in underwater looking for Peter. While Nina swimming she saw something familiar, a red hair waving up. She knew it was Peter Pan and found him. Now it's Peter's turn and he went up the surface to Peter was counting, Nina was finding a spot for her to hide. Then she found the spot to hide and make sure don't move. She didn't move and keep hiding until Peter Pan found her and went up to the surface to catch the air.

During the rest of the day, they been having fun swimming in the lake, until done by getting out,drying and went to the waterfall to take a bath, separately. Then after the bath they put the clothes on. Peter puts back on his regular clothes and his hat back on his head. Nina puts on a short selves t-shirt, short pants and her flip-flop. They went back to the hideout to eat dinner with the Lost Boys, telling them the story of The Little Mermaid which was about Ariel dreaming about being part of the human world, and after the story she tucked the Lost Boys in as they fell asleep. But Nina and Peter Pan isn't tired cause they went outside the hideout to look at the beautiful full moon and lots of bright stars that she never see it from Florida.

"Oh Peter those stars look very beautiful then I seen from Florida" said Nina

"Yes it sure is Nina and look up there it's making the constellation"said Peter

"I know about that Peter, I been in Earth/Space Science class when I was in freshman year of high school. I learned about the life of stars, constellation and many more things in space and the universe" said Nina

"Wow Nina looks like you been learning everything about stars"

"Thanks Peter, I got great grades at science because, science is my favorite subject and I'm good at it, that's how I got good in Earth/Space"

"Wow that was sweet of you Nina"

"Gosh thanks Peter" said Nina as they continue seeing the stars. Then as they continue, Peter Pan was gotta ask Nina for something.

"Uhh Nina"

"Yes Peter"

"I just have a question for you"

"Yes Peter what is it what do you want to ask me?" asked Nina

"In Florida do you have a boyfriend?" asked Peter Pan

Nina starting to confuse and keep don't remember about her past, well just a little and she was about to tell Peter her memory story.

"Well I remember is my old neighbor friend named Richard. He has his two older sisters, Sarah and Brianna and we both lived in Weston, Florida way right before I live in Pembroke Pines. We usually riding the bikes together, play games together and I saw him good at playing video games, calling his friends while playing. Until they moved to another community house part of Weston and that's when we became separated. Plus now when I'm in high school I don't like some of the student boys that I don't love a lot even the boys that miss behave,won't stop talking and listen to the teacher while teaching. So you see Peter, that's why I don't have a boyfriend in Florida and don't like being in high school from mean boys that miss behave,saying bad languages and won't listen to the teacher" said Nina as she was about to feel sad and crying.

"Hey Nina it's okey don't cry" said Peter as he was drying her tear off her eye.

"I'm sorry about losing your neighbor friend"

"It's okey Peter" said Nina as she was drying her tears.

"And don't worry about high school and mean boys" said Peter

"You at Neverland and with me" said Peter as he grab her hand and pulled closer to him.

"Plus I will be your boyfriend, I Love You Nina" said Peter Pan

Nina gasped,she notice that Peter Pan fell in love with her and became her new boyfriend.

"Really thank you so much Peter Pan, I Love You too" said Nina

Then the moment they'll never forget, they starting hugging to each other and Peter asked her to get a "thimble" (which was kiss), she said "yes" as she kiss on his cheek and he kiss her cheek too. All together they both kiss on their lips. After that they decided continue to see star, they sit together, while Peter put his arm around Nina, until Peter didn't notice that Nina felt tired and fell asleep on his arm. He chuckled that it was time for bed. So he sat up, carry her bridal style and flew back to the hideout. As Peter Pan put Nina in her bed, cover her in blanket whispered "Goodnight" to Nina, he was about to leave her room, but he couldn't go to his room because he loves Nina. So he decided to sleep with Nina for tonight by scoot Nina over, covered in her blanket, put his arm around her and fell sleep.

That's when Nina and Peter Pan fell in love.


	9. Chapter 9 Romance Moment

**Nina and Peter Pan **

**Chapter 9**

**Romance Moment/Hide and Seek/Finding Peter/Nina Meet Tiger Lilly/The Fairy Dance**

* * *

Well now that Nina and Peter Pan fell in love and became Nina's new boyfriend, there became their romantic moment.

It happened the next morning, Nina just woke from the sunlight again. She was yawning and about to get up, but she couldn't get up because she feels someone's arm around her. It was Peter Pan. She didn't notice he was asleep with her instead in his room by himself. The reason Peter sleep with her is because they both fell in love, last night.

Carefully she grabbed her phone, put her headphone on her ear and starting to play the music, make sure she lower down the volume so Peter doesn't hear it.

The song she listen is "Fallin' For You" by Colbie Caillat, she listened this song because she dream about their first romance moment happened yesterday, after they swim in the lake when they look at stars and when she talks to Peter about her longtime neighbor friend, Richard and the reason why she doesn't want be in high school with misbehave student/classmates and after that, they starting falling love each other by hugging and their first kiss. She listen until Peter woke up.

"Morning Nina, my girlfriend" said Peter Pan as he kissed her forehead.

"Morning Peter, my boyfriend" said Nina as she kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well last night?" asked Peter Pan to Nina

"I sleep very well and have romantic dream about us that we hugged and kissed for the first time" said Nina

"So do I" said Peter

"Come on let's set the breakfast ready, the Lost Boys was about to wake up" said Peter

"Okey" said Nina as they both got up and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Then they set the table ready,while Nina cooking eggs and bacon. After she cooked, she served it to the boys and start eating. After breakfast, Nina wants to play with the Lost Boys. It made the boys cheered as Nina went to her room to change and then they left the hideout.

Outside the hideout, the game they were playing is hide and seek. Nina haven't played this game since she was a little girl that she played with Grandma Blanca. Everytime she found Grandma she tagged and chasing around what a lovely fun she been played. Well back in reality, she wants to count first while Peter Pan and the Lost Boys find the spots to hide. So she start counting to 20.

"16,17,18,19..20, ready or not here I come" said Nina as she starts finding the boys. As she finds the boys she took out her phone to play the music.

The song she listen is "Grow Up" by Simple Plan because she been in Neverland for days, starting play games form her childhood memories and makes her don't want to grow up too. But she lower her music down because she hears bushes. She thinks it was Peter or the lost boys and she found Cubby.

"Wow Nina you found me" said Cubby

"Yep I found you first, Cubby" said Nina

"Well come on Cubby let's find the others and Peter" said Nina as she and Cubby finding the other Lost Boys and Peter Pan.

A few minutes later, they heard another noise from the branches of the trees. It was the Twins.

"Hooray they found us!" shouted the Twins in unison. Only three lost boys to find and also had to find Peter.

As Nina,Cubby and the Twins walking through the forest, they heard another noise from the log found Tootles. He was glad he found by them. So only two boys left to find, so they kept walking through the forest they heard another noise from another bushes. They founded Slightly and glad that he been hiding for few minutes. So they off to search for Nibs the only Lost Boy they had to find and also Peter.

They keep walking and walking until they found Nibs on the hole. Now that Nina found the Lost Boys, there's one person still missing and that's Peter Pan. Nina knew that he been good at hiding better than the Lost Boys. Soon it was noon already Nina told the boys to go eat lunch while she had to find Peter.

"Peter,Peter" said Nina,finding him.

"Peter Pan where are you?" said Nina

She been walked all over the forest of Neverland and there's no sign of Peter. So she decided to go around Neverland, doing as Peter told to stay away from pirates. Good thing she has a little bag of pixie dust just in case she wants to fly. She sprinkled over her, thinking her happy thoughts and off she flew to find Peter Pan.

She asked the mermaids if they seen Peter,but they say that he didn't came tell them about his adventure. Good thing she flew away quickly before they drown her because they feel jealous of her loving Peter Pan. Next she went to the Indian Encampment. As she enter the redheaded Indians staring at her and a Indian girl came out of the tent with her father.

"Why hello there you must be the new girl Peter brought you here" said the Indian girl

"Yep that's me, my name is Nina, Nina Miranda Guillen" said Nina

"Nice to meet you Nina, my name is Tiger Lilly"

"Nice to meet you Tiger Lilly"

"Oh this is my father the Indian Chief" said Tiger Lilly

"How" said Indian Chief it means "hello" in Indian language.

"How Chief" said Nina

"So Nina what broughts you here in Indian Encampment?" asked Lilly to Nina

"Well Peter,boys and I were playing hide and seek. I was counting first and I found all the lost boys but I had to find Peter. I looked all over the forest and in Mermaid Lagoon, but I can't find him anywhere. I guess he must be good at hiding. So anyway did Peter just came and hide here Lilly?

"Well I'm afraid he's not here sorry Nina" said Tiger Lilly as Nina sighed

"Ok that's fine Lilly, I guess I'm better go find him somewhere in Neverland. Well goodbye and nice to meet you"

"Goodbye Nina and oh don't forget tomorrow night we have a ceremony for you and I want you to have this dress for tomorrow" said Lilly as she give the Indian dress to Nina.

"Oh Tiger Lilly this dress is beautiful I love it, thanks Lilly"

"You welcome Nina see you tomorrow"

"Ok Bye Lilly" said Nina as she flew continuing find Peter.

Nina been flying around and around of Neverland and still couldn't find him

"Oh where could he possibly be?" asked Nina to herself. Soon she knew the sun was setting and she had to go back to the hideout before night came. As Nina on her way to the hideout she had to make sure that Peter is still here in Neverland by trying to crow that he taught her.

"Cock-A-Doodle-Doo" crowed Nina but she didn't hear him,she trying again

"Cock-A-Doodle-Doo" she crowed again.

But she still didn't hear him. This made her feel sad and worry.

As she enter, the Lost Boys was gotta asked her.

"Hey Nina did you find Peter,our leader?" asked Slightly

"No I can't find him boys, I'm sorry but I'm meet Tiger Lilly and I got my new dress for tomorrow night festival"said Nina as she shows the boys the new dress.

"Wow Nina it looks awesome" said Nibs

"Why thank you Nib" said Nina

"Well I better get changed for bed, you boys set the bed ready and I'll be back to tell you the next story"said Nina as she went to her room to changed into pajama and set her bed ready. After she changed, she saw the boys bed ready and they just sit waiting for Nina to tell them the next story.

So Nina just sit and starting tell the story of Sleeping Beauty. It's how the mean fairy named Maleficent put Aurora in a curse spell until her 16th birthday came and the good fairies:Flora Fauna and Merryweather put in good spell by not death but just sleep. The only thing that can break the spell is true love's first kiss just like a story of Snow White, even how Prince Philip fight Maleficent as a dragon and even came to rescue Aurora.

"So as Prince Philip came up to Aurora's room, he saw her in the bed still sleeping, but then for moment happen he kiss her and she wake up. She was happy that she found her true love. They went downstairs to the ballroom and dance live happily ever after" she said as she done the story and the boys just gave her applause.

"Thank you very much boys now let's go to sleep" said Nina as the boys lie down in bed and she sing a lullaby to the Lost Boys to tucked them in. The song she was singing is "When You Wish Upon A Star" from Walt Disney's Pinocchio.

"When you wish upon a star makes no difference who you are"

"Anything your heart desires will come to you"

As she sing, she gave each Lost Boys a kiss on their forehead.

"If your heart is in your dream"

"No request is too much extreme"

"When you wish upon a star as dreamers do"

"Fate is kind"

"She brings to those who love"

"The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing"

"Like a bolt out of the blue"

"Fates steps in and see you through"

"When you wish upon a star"

"Your dreams come true"

As she done singing, she looked at the Lost Boys fell asleep and sadly she went to her room and in bed. She was worrying and thinking about Peter that she couldn't find him everywhere. She even thinks that he might get captured by the pirates but, when she's on the other side of the ship, they didn't had him. So she lied down and went to sleep. But in few hours later in the middle of night, she just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep because of Peter being gone out of Neverland all day and night well that's what she thinks and even she loves him so much. So she took her phone and play the sad music.

The song she plays is "Someone's Waiting For You" from Disney's The Rescuers because she was feeling sad and starting to miss Peter and wants to come back here in Neverland. As the music play she starting to cry and sobbing at her arms and then she lied down in pillow cover her face and continuing crying until she feels someone poked her arm.

"Nina are you okay, why you crying?" asked the voice to Nina

She gasped that made her stopped crying,wiping her tears off her and turned to recognized the voice. It was Peter Pan.

"Peter Pan!" said Nina as she got out of her bed and hugged tightly at Peter.

"Oh Peter I been looking for you everywhere in Neverland and you out of nowhere, I was so worrying about you" said Nina as she starting to cry again but this time she cried on his chest. Peter hugged her and kiss on her forehead to cheer her up.

"Hey it's okay Nina I'm here please don't crying" said Peter as Nina stopped crying and wipe the tears off her face.

"So where were you Peter, you suppose to play with us right? asked Nina to Peter

"Well I suppose to play with you, but I kept thinking about doing some romance thing tonight since we both now in love in each of us"said Peter Pan as he continue explaining to Nina the reason why he haven't played with her and the Lost Boys and been gone all day in Neverland.

"Oh that explained" said Nina

"Yep come on I want to show you something the other reason I was gone" said Peter Pan as he took her out of the hideout and flew off.

Then they landed right by the entrance of Pixie Hollow. That's what Peter shows Nina something reason why he's gone. He wants her to see Tinkerbell and her friend Terrence dancing. So that's why Tinker Bell is not feeling jealous at Nina loves Peter Pan.

As they watching dancing, Peter was gotta ask her to dance.

"Hey Nina, would you like to dance with me?"asked Peter

"Yes of course Peter" said Nina as they're about to dance.

Peter starting to bow with his hat off and on his head and Nina bow holding her pants pretending she'e wearing a dress. Peter grab her hand and Nina grab his hands to his hip and start dancing. As they dancing he gently push Nina almost up in the air and they start twirling around and around. Then as they float up twirling, they stop in front of the full moon. They staring at each other until Peter Pan was about to say something to her.

"So you see Nina that's a reason I was gone all day for this"

"Yes I know about that"

"Well do you really love me Nina?" asked Peter to Nina

"Why yes of course, I love you Peter Pan" said Nina

"I love you too Nina" said Peter as they hug and kiss each other.

The fairies of Pixie Hollow was starting to say "Aww" that they watch Nina and Peter hug and kiss on their lips. Then Nina was starting to feel tired and fell asleep on his chest, now that Peter just came back. As Peter saw Nina fell sleep he knew it was late and had to go to bed. So he carry her bridal style and flew back to the hideout. When they enter, Peter Pan put her in bed, tuck her in, kiss her forehead and then he decided to sleep with her again by scoot her, cover her blanket and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 In Florida

**Nina and Peter Pan**

**Chapter 10**

**In Florida/Linda and Alfredo Came Back From The Party**

* * *

Meanwhile back in Florida after Nina and Peter Pan left, Grandma Blanca and Grandpa Alfredo were discussing about how they gotta talk to Linda and Alfredo that she flew away with a mysterious boy and a magic orb.

"Oh Alfredo dear what are we gonna do, we can't let them know that she's gone with a strange boy" said Grandma Blanca

"I don't know Blanca, we just can't tell them that is all" said Grandpa Alfredo

So they just went back in bed to sleep, try to forget about Nina flew with a boy.

Until Linda and Alfredo just came back from the party and went to check Nina if she's still asleep; after all the next day they're gotta make her grow up. But when they enter the room they gasped and shocked that her room is almost empty beside bed, desk and TV, plus Nina is gone.

"Oh my god honey, come in here" said Linda as Alfredo came in there quickly.

"What is it Linda?" asked Alfredo to Linda

"Nina is gone and her closet is empty plus her laptop is off her desk, no plug hazard over the floor"

"But how can Nina be gone she didn't took everything isn't it?" asked Alfredo

"I'm afraid so" said Linda

"We better asked my parents, they suppose to keep out of her before" said Alfredo as they went to his parent's room and wake them up.

"Mom, Dad wake up we need a talk"

"What is it son?" asked Grandpa Alfredo to his son

"Nina is gone and I want to know, where she is" said Alfredo

Well now they know she's gone, they both don't want to talk about, but they had to know where she is. So Grandpa Alfredo and Grandma Blanca tell them the truth.

"Well we're asleep until we hear a strange voice like a teenage boy"

"What there's a stranger in the house!" said Alfredo

"Hey let me continue, so we hear a boy plus, we hear jingle noise like bell and we hear Nina say "Oh I'm Flying, look at me Peter I can fly", and then when we enter her room we saw Nina and a boy flew out through the window and went up in the sky. That's when we see her before she left whithout saying goodbye to us"

They're shocked and then they said.

"Oh honey you don't believe it how she gone?" asked Linda

"Yes I did believe it, Linda now I notice that boy, Peter is really real and took our daughter away" said Alfredo

"But what do we do now" said Linda

"I don't know Linda we just start to prayed for hope Nina comes back" said Alfredo as they went to their bedroom to changed ready for bed.

As they changed, they set the bed ready starting praying in hope that Nina comes back from Neverland , then they kissed goodnight and fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Back In Neverland

**Nina and Peter Pan**

**Chapter 11**

**Back In Neverland/Playing Games With Peter Pan/Getting Ready For The Festival/Nina Feels Jealous/The ****Apologize**

* * *

Well now that Nina's parents know she gone with Peter and starting to praying for her to come back.

Anyway back in Neverland the next morning, Nina just woke up and saw Peter Pan sleep with her again. But how? Oh that's right they're doing the fairy dance and at the end they hugged and kiss until she fell asleep again on his 's what she remember before sleep. She carefully pick her phone and headphone off her night table and listen the music.

The music she listen is "The Fairy Dance" from the 2003 version of Peter Pan, because she been dreaming about another romance moment with Peter Pan which was doing the fairy dance before they saying "I Love You", got hugged and kisses. She listened until Peter woke up put his arm around her.

"Morning my Nina" said Peter Pan yawning

"Morning my Peter sleep well last night" said Nina

"Wonderfully how about you" asked Peter to Nina

"I sleep beautifully last night with you around and thanks for taking me to the dance, I have a wonderful time and sleep with me" said Nina as she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed on his lip.

"Gosh you welcome Nina" said Peter as he kissed on her lip that made Nina got a little blushed.

"Well time to get ready for breakfast the boys was to get up any minute" said Nina as she and Peter Pan got off the bed and went to the bathroom separately. Then she starting cooking a omelette while Peter set the table ready. After served and ate breakfast, Peter and Lost Boys went hunting while Nina doing the chores in the hideout. She made the beds, clean the dust that is all over the furniture that cover with animal furs that Peter had been hunted a lot, and then she washes the dishes that they ate breakfast this morning. After all the chores of the hideout Nina went to her room to changed the clothes. The clothes she wearing is pink short-selves shirt, blue jeans and her shoe which was a black sneakers. Once she changed, she decided to use her laptop watching YouTube videos while she waiting for Peter Pan and the Lost Boys to come back from hunting.

A few hours later, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys just came back and Nina went out of her room to say hello to the boys and see what they hunt.

"Hey Nina" said the boys in unison

"Hey boys how's the hunting?" asked Nina to the boys

"We did great and we got a bird" said Slightly as they show Nina the bird they got.

"Well you see Nina, the reason we usually hunt the animals, in Neverland is because we need for the new furniture or for food we used to eat" explained Peter to Nina.

"Oh I see what you mean Peter and no wonder it has a butch of animal furs all over the hideout" said Nina

"Yep that's the reason of that" said Peter

"So speak of this why did you only caught a bird for is it for dinner, or new furniture?" asked Nina to Peter

"No can't tell you is a secret or known as a surprise" said Peter Pan as Nina got shocked almost excited but she just calm down.

"Oh well then I guess I better go back to my room and getting ready for the festival tonight, so catch you guys later" said Nina as she was about to go back to her room but Peter got confused.

"What you mean getting ready for the festival tonight?" asked Peter to Nina

"Oh I forgot to tell you Peter, when I was looking for you yesterday I meet Tiger Lilly and she's invited me to the festival tonight plus she gave a new dress she wanted me to wear it for tonight. Come on I show you in my room" said Nina as she took Peter to her room to show him a new dress that Tiger Lilly gave her yesterday.

She took out her new dress and show it to Peter.

"Wow Nina that's a pretty new dress" said Peter

"Thanks Peter I'm glad you like it. I better thank Tiger Lilly again when we get there"

"Oh you know Nina I have my Indian outfit that Big Chief gave me before he called me in Indian language "Little Flying Eagle" said Peter as he went to his room to show Nina his Indian outfit and he came back in Nina's room showed her his Indian outfit.

"Wow Peter that is awesome I love it" said Nina

"Thanks Nina I got it after I saved Tiger Lilly from Hook in Skull Rock try to tell her where my hideout is and he put her on the rock surrender by the water and try to drown"

"Oh Peter that is awful"

"Yep I know but good thing I defeat Hook and ran away with the tick tock crocodile and then I dived and save Tiger Lilly and then I took her back to the Indian Encampment. That's how I got this for the honor of me saved Tiger Lilly"

"Wow that is amazing and so heroic Peter. I'm glad you saved her from Hook"

"Ha don't mention it Nina. But it's still day and to early to get ready"

"Yeah you're right Peter. Is there anything we can do before we changed and go to the Indian Encampment tonight"

"Well we can play a game I used to play outside"

"Yeah I won't like to play outside but I already play outside and you weren't around yesterday. How about we play inside my room"

"Why that's a great idea Nina. After all we need to get ready later"

"Hey I have a game we can play here and it's on my laptop and I made my own game video on YouTube. Wanna play Peter?

"Sure Nina" said Peter Pan as Nina took out her laptop, clicked her channel and clicked the game video she made that she use to play.

"This game I'm made is called "The Ultimate Guessing Disney Songs" said Nina

"Cool how do you play this?" asked Peter to Nina

"All you had to do is listen to each 10 songs from each films and you had to guess what is the name of this song and what film came form before times runs out"

"Ok Nina let's play" said Peter as Nina play the video plus she help him put the headphone on his pointy ears. Once the video started, Peter listen and try to guess the first song.

"_I'm gotta be a mighty king so enemies beware!"_

_"_Oh I know it's "I Just Can't Wait To King" from The Lion King said Peter

"That is correct Peter" said Nina as he listen the next song.

"_Gotta keep one jump ahead of the breadline. One swing ahead of the sword. I steal only what I can't afford (That's everything!)"_

_"_One Jump Ahead from Aladdin" said Peter and he was correct.

As Peter listen and guessed the other Disney songs, Nina knew it that Peter hear every Disney songs from the other film and his too. Until when the video is almost over, Peter listen the last song.

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream"_

_"_Once Upon A Dream from Sleeping Beauty" said Peter and he is correct. The video is over and he took off the headphone.

"Wow that was a great game you been worked hard Nina, I like it and very proud of you Nina" said Peter as he hugged her and got a little blushed.

"Why thanks Peter I'm glad you like my game I made and know all the songs from the other films included you" said Nina as she kiss him on his cheek and he got a little red blushed.

"You welcome Nina" said Peter Pan

Suddenly Nina was yawning, it means it's time for nap and Peter also need rest for the festival. So they kiss each other goodbye and Peter went to his room, to take a nap, while Nina went to her bed and lie down. She put the headphones on her ear and play the music from Walt Disney's Bambi and start napping, dreaming about the same last romantic night with Peter Pan.

A few hours later while she nap, she was still dreaming. In her dream, she was flying with Peter Pan. They were soaring around Neverland and they're playing flying tag and chasing after each other. They're having fun and end landed on the clouds. But her dream stopped when someone shaking her arm and calling her name.

"Nina, Nina, Nina"

She wake up, groaned and stretching up finding out who woke her up. It was Peter Pan.

"Hey Nina it's time to get up for the festival" said Peter

"Hi Peter, I'm already up" said Nina as she got out of bed and about to pick up her Indian dress.

"Okay I about to change, you go to your room and put on your Indian outfit Peter"

"I know I'm going to change, I see you when you got dressed"

"Okay Peter" said Nina as Peter left her room and she started to changed.

As she changed, she look at the and saw her reflection, how beautiful she was in Indian form. Then she change her hair style from down to a braid like another Indian girl. Once she got ready for festival, Nina was waiting for Peter if he just changed and he did. As Peter came back in her room, Nina got shocked of how awesome Peter wears in Indian form.

"Wow Peter Pan you look handsome and awesome" said Nina

"Thanks you look so wonderful and beautiful" said Peter Pan

"Ready for the festival Princess Nina?" asked Peter

"Yes Flying Eagle I'm ready!" said Nina as they out of the hideout,grabbed their hand and flew to the Indian Encampment.

Once they landed at the Indian Encampment, the Big Chief and Tiger Lilly came out of the tent and say hello to them.

"How" said Big Chief

"How" said Peter Pan

"How" said Tiger Lilly

"How" said Nina

"We glad you and Peter came in time for the festival" said Tiger Lilly

"Why thanks Lilly and I also want to thank you again for the dress you gave me yesterday, it's very beautiful" said Nina

"Oh you welcome Nina, come on the festival just began" said Lilly as they start sitting on the ground and Big Chief tells Nina to get up and announce them that Nina is getting a new Indian name.

"Make Nina Guillen a new Indian princess" said Big Chief as he gave her a handkerchief with lots of feathers in it and put on her head.

"You are now, Beauty Princess Bird"

Beauty Princess Bird is a great Indian name for Nina because her name is beautiful, she likes being a princess and she like to fly like a bird.

She starting to do Indian yelling and with her happy thoughts she lift up around the totem pole.

Peter and the Indians starting gave her applause for Nina.

Then Nina just landed and sit back down between Big Chief and Peter Pan.

Big Chief was giving each people 1 smoke of the pipe. But Nina doesn't like smoking, So she passed it to Peter and he just smoke 1 time and passed it to the other. After that, they play the music and starting to dance. Nina just sitting until Peter came in front of her to join the dance.

"Beauty Princess Bird would you like to dance with me?" asked Peter Pan to Nina

"Why sure Chief Flying Eagle" said Nina as she got up and starting to do Indian dance with Peter Pan.

They're having fun dancing until Nina decided to sit and dinner that the Indians made it for her.

She was eating some chicken legs with mashed potatoes. Suddenly without notice, she watched Peter and Tiger Lilly were dancing and saw them kissing the nose to each other. This made Nina feels jealous of Tiger Lilly kissed Peter Pan because she loves him and he's the one who was Nina's new boyfriend. So she stopped eating and start to run away crying back to the hideout. Even without notice Peter saw Nina run away and he was going after her. He didn't notice she was feel jealous like Tinker Bell.

"Nina, Nina wait come back let me explain" said Peter Pan

But she didn't listen to him, she keep running through the forest crying until Peter landed in front of her and grabbed her hand to stop. He was starting to explain and apologize to Nina.

"Look Nina I'm sorry for these to happen, I usually don't love Lilly, I still love you Nina."

"So you don't love her, you just love me?" asked Nina as she was about to dry her tears.

"Yes, won't you stop crying and forgive me?" said Peter helping her dry her tears.

"Yes I forgive you Peter Pan and I'm sorry about that, I guess I'm feel a little bit jealous like Tinker Bell"

"Yes you can say that, come on Nina let's go back, I better apologize to Lilly and let her know I already have a girlfriend" said Peter as they went back to the Indian Encampment. Peter tells Lilly to apologize that he already have a girlfriend and that's Nina. Tiger Lilly forgives them and they continue having fun at the festival.

Then when the festival is over, Nina and Peter Pan said goodbye to Tiger Lilly and Big Chief even to say thank for come over and gave Nina a Indian name. Then off they flew back to the hideout, ready for bed. They decided to sleep by their selves and about to say goodnight.

"Goodnight Beauty Princess Bird" said Peter Pan

"Goodnight Chief Flying Eagle" said Nina

"See you tomorrow, love you"

"Love you too" said Nina as she kissed on his cheek and went to her room.

She just changed from Indian dress to her pajamas which was pink and green stripes short-selves shirt and pants that matched the color of her shirt. Then she lie down in her bed played her music from Walt Disney's Bambi on her phone and fell asleep hugging her Peter Pan doll.


	12. Chapter 12 Nina Became The Lost Girl

**Nina and Peter Pan**

**Chapter 12**

**Peter Pan and the Lost Boys train Nina to be Lost Girl/Treasure Hunt/Nina Became The Lost Girl**

* * *

The next morning in Neverland, Nina still sleeping and dreaming about being in love with Peter Pan. Then she woke up when someone kiss her on lips. It was Peter Pan.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" said Peter Pan

"Morning Peter" said Nina as she sat up, hugged and kiss on his lips.

"Sleep well last night Peter?" asked Nina

"I slept beautiful dreaming about you" said Peter

"Me too I slept wonderfully about you" said Nina

Then they got up, changed and went to set the table ready for breakfast. Nina was cooking sunny side up eggs and she just served to them. Then after breakfast and clean the hideout, Nina decided to do her freetime back in her room. But Peter stopped her by land in front of her.

"Whoa Nina is that what are you gotta do today is being in your room all day?" asked Peter to Nina

"Why yes I guess, it just that I always being in my room all day back in Florida" said Nina

"Well not today, my lady" said Peter Pan

"Why not, Peter?" asked Nina to Peter

"Cause you going outside and hang with us" said Peter as he takes Nina out of the hideout and meet up with the Lost Boys.

Once they landed, Peter was about to say something to her.

"Okay Nina the reason we're here today is because we want you to become one of us" said Peter

"Really that's awesome I would like to be one of you guys" said Nina as she feel so excited ever since she starting to live with the boys.

"So what's a first step I'm gonna do Peter?" asked Nina to Peter

"Well the Twins will show you the way" said Peter Pan as he calls the Twins and showed her the way. That's when they starting train Nina how to become one of the Lost Boys.

As they training Nina, they did a lot of things that they usually did on each adventures in Neverland. They accidentally wake the bees and ran away from it, they jump in the mud,wash up with the elephant's trunk, and many crazy things they did. Finally, Peter Pan put the log on the water and let Nina sitting on it, Peter push it and start rowing like a boat.

"Dare you to throw that rock!" said Peter as he gives a rock to Nina

"I'll get a triple-skip!"said Nina, throw the rock on the water

"Dare you to explore that cave" said Peter Pan

"I'll have a overnight trip" said Nina as they're inside the cave headed to the waterfall.

"And If you're feeling scared" said Peter Pan, singing

"I'll have my friends right there!"said Nina,singing too and then they're about to sing together.

"These are the things we Lost Boys do"

Then Peter went up off the log; Nina went down off the log and she dived into the water.

She went up the surface to get breath and went down underwater swimming until she got out water by climbing on the rock.

She was playing Treasure Hunt during the Lost Boys training and like what Peter said "I did a good hidden you guys will never find it" and Nina will find it as she skipping each rock and she jumped on the big rock. As she enter the Dead Man's Cave, she saw and found the treasures where Peter hidden it not so long ago.

"Wow that is so beautiful, I never see this back in Florida" said Nina as she walk closely to the treasure.

As she walks and sit near the chest, she picks and look at beautiful jewels that look like the one in the stores back in Florida. She also never see gold coins that they don't use it to pay in the 21st Century. Plus she never see a real crown and tiaras that the king or the queen or even the prince and princess wear it long ago. She decided to try it on the tiara and it fits on her head, after all she likes being a princess. She looks until she hear Peter's shout.

"Hey Nina you did it" said Peter as Nina stand up, turn around and saw Peter Pan from up there.

"Lost Boys, Nina found the treasure in Dead Man's Cave" said Peter landing on the chest and the Lost Boys arrive by swinging from vine and jumped in the little puddle of water made Nina giggled a little bit. Then Peter put on the crown on his head underneath his hat that almost fit him except it covers his eye.

"ATTENTION, FALLS IN" shouted Peter as the Lost Boys lining up.

He also pick the long sword and about announce to Nina.

"In honor of a unbelievably skill finding hidden treasure I proclaim Nina a Lost Girl" said Peter as he carefully tip the sword on each of her shoulders.

"Me? I become the second Lost Girl?" said Nina and yes the second Lost Girl, because before Nina exist on Earth, Jane use to become the first Lost Girl but she didn't stay in Neverland for years cause she had to go back home to take care of her mother and Danny her young brother while her father was at war. But that was a long ago in the 1940's.

Right now, Nina was starting to feel excited and panting a lot.

"What's a matter don't you wanna be?" said Peter as Nina ran and hugged Peter tightly

"Oh yes I like that very much Peter" said Nina as Peter hugged her back.

"Let's hear for Nina!" said Cubby as the Lost Boys cheered and Peter put her on a hood that had shaped of a bird; that was a surprise that Peter had been hunted for. Once the hood is on Nina's head they starting to dance and singing.

"Now that you're one of us"

"Feel free to sing to along"

"We are so proud of you"

"That you can do no wrong"

"And we don't even care"

"If you pull on our hair"

The song stop when Peter sang.

"These are the thing that Lost Boys..." it was cut by Nina by put her finger on his lip; then Nina sang.

"These are the things that Lost Girls" Then at the end of the song, they sang together.

"These are the things we love... to...do!"

After they sang, they started to laughing before Nina has something to say to Peter.

"Oh Peter this is the best day ever thank you so much" said Nina as she secretly kiss him on his cheek without the Lost Boys see it.

"You welcome my love" said Peter Pan as he also secretly kiss her on her cheek.

A few hours later after Nina became the second Lost Girls and celebrated, they returned back to the hideout and they just ate dinner. After dinner, Nina just told the story to the boys, tugged them and kiss each other forehead goodnight. She also thank them for train her to be the Lost Girl and off went back to her room. She just changed in pajamas and went to bed. But she's not tired or sleep yet. So she decided to use her laptop and watch videos on YouTube with headphone on so the boys would not hear it while they're sleeping.

But, she didn't notice that Peter still awake and he's not in his room cause as he enter her room, he walk to her bed and gently poke her arm. She pause the video, take the headphone off her head and turned saw Peter on the other side of her bed.

"Hey Peter what are you doing in my room? You suppose to be in your room and sleep" said Nina.

"I know but I want to sleep with you for tonight" said Peter Pan.

"After all Nina, we still love in each of us right?" asked Peter to Nina

"Why yes of course, you can sleep with me just like it happened last time after, we start fell in love"

"Yeah I know and I like it" said Peter

"Wow that's very sweet of you came to sleep with me Peter Pan" said Nina

"But you know why I loving you" said Nina

"Why?" asked Peter

"Because you are my favorite hero and greatest boy in a whole world"

"Aww, thank you Nina" said Peter as he hugged her.

"You welcome Peter" said Nina, hugging him back.

Suddenly, she started to yawning and about to fell asleep.

"Wow Nina looks like you tired from being outside today. said Peter

"I know Peter" said Nina yawning

"Come on Nina let's go to sleep" said Peter as he took off his shoes and his hat while Nina shut down her laptop, put away and scoot over to make room for Peter. Then as Peter Pan in bed with her, Peter hugged Nina again and lie down. As they lie down, he wrapped his arm around Nina and she lie down on Peter's chest, cuddling. Plus, Peter was stroking through her hair with his fingers. And then, they were about to sleeping and saying.

"Goodnight Peter"

"Goodnight Nina, my second Lost Girl"

"I also want to thank you and the Lost Boys again for train me to be the Lost Girl"

"You welcome, I Love You Nina" said Peter as he kiss on Nina's forehead.

"I Love You too, Peter Pan" said Nina as she sit up to kiss Peter and lie back down on his chest, cuddling and they finally asleep for the next adventure they'll waiting for.


	13. Chapter 13 Hook's Another Evil Plan

**Nina and Peter Pan**

**Chapter 13**

**Hook's Another Evil Plan**

* * *

Well now that Nina became the second Lost Girl and sleeping again with Peter Pan for loving being together. Unfortunately there's bad things going on the next day.

Cause back on the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook was playing his favorite musical instrument; the piano. As he was playing, he was still thinking about his last plan failed by Peter Pan by rescuing Nina from the octopus attack. But every time he thinks about his nemesis; he always lose his temper and almost smashed the piano keys and made loud noises. So he just calmed down and try to forget about Peter Pan and Nina. But just then, Mr. Smee just came in Hook's room to tell him the news about Peter and Nina.

"Uhh pardon me for your time, Captain but I heard the rumors from the crew and came to tell you" said Mr. Smee

"What is it, Smee what's the rumor from my crew?" asked Captain Hook to Smee

"Well we found that Peter Pan fell in love with the girl that he brought her to Neverland few days ago" said

"WHAT!?"

"Do you say Pan fell in love?"

"Why yes captain, with the same girl we used the last plan"

"Oh I still forget about that girl, what's her name? Is it Anna, Rachel, Sarah..." said Smee as Hook was about to shout.

"Her name is NINA, YOU IDIOT!" shouted Hook

"Sorry captain"

"Well, Well Peter Pan fell in love with Nina huh?" said Hook

"That's it Smee, I finally have another evil plan that I would failed" said Hook as he starting to explain to Smee.

"OK Smee here's the plan, we'll shanghai Nina"

"Shanghai Nina?" asked Smee

"She's taking the sea with us and with her gone, Peter will soon begin forgetting about his loving girlfriend"

"And how will we suppose to do that captain?" asked Smee to Hook

"Why simple, while we hiding on the bush outside the hideout we'll wait for Nina to go outside gathering food for her friends and for Peter off course"

"Once we get Nina, then we do the same I have almost did a long ago"

"And what would that be Captain?"

"Why we put the bomb in the box pretended it was the present for Wendy"

"But for now we'll pretended that it was from Nina"

"Then once we got Nina aboard the Jolly Rodger and later when the bomb exploded, that will get rids of Peter Pan gone forever!" said Hook as he laugh evilly.

"Now come Smee, we must rest ready for tomorrow" said Hook

"Okey Captain" said Smee

"Then, tomorrow at dawn get the crew up while I set the bomb ready for Peter Pan"

"Yes sir, Goodnight captain"

"Goodnight, Mr Smee" said Hook as Mr. Smee left the room

"Ohh tomorrow is the new day that I will get Nina and to get rid of her boyfriend, Peter Pan" said Captain Hook as he chuckled evilly.

That's what bad things is gotta to happen the nest day.


End file.
